


Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Klaus got called into the school, his son had been disruptive in class after his teacher brought a new book for them to read.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Jackson Hargreeves/Bradley Mills
Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576855
Comments: 43
Kudos: 330





	Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Author's Note:**

> this got out of hand but w/e i doubt any of you will complain. thanks to penn for the little idea to add to this fic that makes it a bit better and thanks to rem as always.

Jackson winked at Bradley. Bradley tried to hide his smile as Mr. Elleningbow came into the room. They were starting to cover biographies in their class. They’d just done historical fiction. Mr. E didn’t often let the class know ahead of time what they’d be reading for the sections. Sometimes it was one long book that covered the genre, sometimes it was a few shorter ones. He wondered if they were going to read a biography or an autobiography. Were they going to read both kinds or just cover the difference?

Overall, Jackson enjoyed his english literature class. And he was glad he talked Bradley into taking the class too. It was always better when his best friend was in class with him. Plus they could talk about the books they read and discuss the queer subtexts in many of the classics. 

Daddy often had strong opinions on the queer subtext in classics and said that Mr. E should let them read more queer books. Dad then would point out it’s a public school and people like Bradley’s dad would throw a fit. 

It was also interesting to go to school where your dad was one of the history teachers.

The other students really liked him as a teacher, which was great. He was glad that his dad wasn’t one of the dick teachers. He hadn’t thought that his dad would be a bad teacher, but there was always that little bit of worry that your parent acted differently while at work. 

He did get some other students coming up to him _Mr. Katz is your dad? But you’re Hargreeves. Also you look nothing alike._ And then Jackson had the fun time of explaining how technically his dad is Katz-Hargreeves and that dad isn’t his bio parent. Yes, his parents are gay. No, it's not weird. Yes, his daddy is his bio parent. Yes, he still calls him daddy. What are you going to do about it? 

Overall it was fine.

Mr. E whistled, getting everyone’s attention and then held up a ver _familiar_ book. 

Jackson idly noted Bradley turning to look at him.

“We are starting our biography section, and we’re going to start with reading parts of _Extra-Ordinary: My Life As Number Seven_ by Vanya Hargreeves and--”

Jackson narrowed his eyes, cutting his teacher off, “I think you’ll find that it fits better under the unreliable narrator genre than a biography as _my aunt Vanya_ didn’t know what exactly was going on with her siblings and she paints them in a very unforgiving light when all six of them were abused in very different ways by _my grandfather_.”

Bradley let out a noise that Jackson didn’t know was excited or full of distress.

“Your _aunt Vanya?_ ” Mr. E said hesitantly, slowly lowering the book.

“Hi, Mr. E, I’m Jackson _Hargreeves_ , it’s nice to meet you,” Jackson kept his face blank. He crossed his arms and then raised his eyebrows. “By the way, _aunt Vanya_ has stated many times, to the press even, that she regrets the book and has learned much about her siblings, y’know, _my family_ and she wishes she never wrote it. So _maybe_ next time do a little more research about a person if you are doing their biography in class if the person is still alive.”

Mr. E opened and closed his mouth a few times, seemingly unsure on what to do.

An older student, Kelley?, yelled out, “You tell him, Jackson!”

“In fact, while it’s _lovely_ that we would finally get a book with real queer representation, I don’t think _my father_ would be okay with even more strangers forming opinions on a fucking _incomplete_ version of himself. I know I would appreciate it if we didn’t read a book that, if I’m honest, I’m surprised you got the okay to use in a public school. How you managed to get this okayed to read is mind boggling. As _aunt Vanya_ didn’t hold back any punches when writing about how she saw her family. Which again, is more of an unreliable narrator situation because she only saw her abuse, and not the personalized abuse they each went through which would help you fully understand why everyone reacted to events as they did.” Jackson let out a calming breath. 

Mr. E cleared his throat, his face was red. He set the book down and seemed at a loss.

“Wait,” Bradley said, a glance at Jackson before staring at Mr. E with a deadly gaze, “is this the first time you’ve used this book? Or did you use this last year? Are we going to school with students who have read this already? Who has read about Mr. Klaus already? Who met Jackson and have to wonder if he’s related to one of the _Hargreeves_ in the book _you_ had them read?”

The calming breath meant nothing, not now that Bradley pointed that out. “Are you aware one of your co-workers is my other parent? And you had his students read about his husband’s childhood abuse? _How fucking could you?_ ”

“Now, Jackson--” Mr. E held up his hands.

“Don’t _now, Jackson_ me. I have every reason to be upset at this,” Jackson argued.

Mr. E went to the intercom and then called the office to send someone down to watch his class.

Jackson maybe muttered some angry words under his breath. Bradley walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him, “It’ll be okay, magpie.”

“I can’t believe--” Jackson sighed deeply, “Even if we don’t read this in class, you _know_ so many of these guys are going to go home and read it. God, what if they go to daddy’s library and get it?”

“You know the library doesn’t carry it anymore,” Bradley soothed.

Bradley did have a point.

“Isn’t that worse? All these kids coming to ask daddy for the book?” Jackson leaned more into Bradley’s half-hug. 

Bradley didn’t have an answer.

Soon one of the other faculty members showed up and Jackson followed Mr. E to the office. 

They called his daddy.

In a small cafe, Klaus grinned brightly at Vanya, “C’mon Van! What’s one more espresso!”

“Five espressos. That’s what's one more,” Vanya smirked. “Which is, I think, four more than you usually have.”

“Well it’s my day off work and I can get all excited. C’mon! Caffeine is the one drug I still do! And I don’t have to go back to the library and be quiet!” Klaus gestured to the lady behind the counter and held up his tiny espresso cup.

Then his phone rang.

It was the school. Klaus immediately froze, staring at the phone. God, both of his family members were at the school. Why would they be calling? Was Jackson okay? Dave? Eyes flickering to Vanya for a second, he answered with a hesitant, “Hello?”

“Klaus Katz-Hargreeves?”

“Speaking,” Klaus watched as the espresso he shouldn’t have ordered was brought to him. 

“Your son, Jackson Hargreeves has been brought to the office. He’s fine but we need you to come down as soon as you can,” the voice said.

“He’s fine?” Klaus doubled checked.

“Yes. We will go into more detail when you’re here, but he disrupted the class he was in.”

“How?” His lovebug? Disrupted the class?

“Again, Mr. Katz-Hargreeves, we will go into more details after you arrive.”

Klaus gave thanks and hung up, quickly downing his espresso that he didn’t need and throwing money down on the table, “I have to go to the school, Jackson got in trouble.”

“Jackson?” Vanya asked, surprised.

“He was disruptive in class,” Klaus shrugged, trying to keep calm. Jackson rarely got in trouble, and when he did usually there was a damn good reason for it. Stood up to bullies, defended some other kid, yelled at someone when they spoke poorly about an issue Jackson was passionate about. It had died down, as Klaus talked to him that getting angry at this was all okay but maybe don’t yell at the other kids when they didn’t know as much about the different genders or other subjects like Jackson did. He should calmly educate them instead of yelling at them.

That had worked well for a while.

But now he was in trouble again. Klaus wondered if it was a new issue or one he’d had in the past.

Vanya came with him for moral support. She saw how nervous Klaus was.

Klaus tried to talk to Jackson when he saw him. He was sitting in the main office, but Klaus was quickly escorted to the principal’s office. Vanya sat down next to Jackson who looked confused to see her. 

“Will Dave be joining us?” Klaus asked, sitting down across from the principal and, Klaus assumed, the teacher that taught the class Jackson disrupted. 

“Dave is currently teaching his class and we don’t have any spare employees to go watch over his students at this moment,” the principal said. 

Klaus frowned at that, unhappy with that answer, but he waved his hand, wanting him to continue.

The principal cleared her throat, “Jackson is in trouble for not raising his hand in class. As well as being disrespectful to his teacher and saying the f-word a number of times.”

Klaus shrugged, “I’m sure he had good reason for that?” He narrowed his eyes and looked to the teacher. 

The teacher shuffled on his feet and looked down before mumbling, “There was a disagreement about a book.”

Klaus felt his heartbeat for a second. He could only think of one book that would cause a big enough disagreement for Jackson to get into trouble. In a cool voice, Klaus asked, “And, _pray tell_ , what book is this?”

From the other room, heard from the cracked office door, Jackson yelled, “Aunt Vanya’s!”

No wonder Jackson gave Vanya a strange look when she showed up. They all got along with her now, she’d shown she was sorry for writing it. Especially now that she knew how different Klaus was, and she’s apologized to him many times. Jackson still sometimes got stand-offish with her, especially if the book was brought up and he remembered how her actions caused Klaus to cry a few times. 

Jackson did not like it when people hurt Klaus.

Klaus stood up and opened the door and gestured for Jackson to join them, he ignored the pointed sigh of the principal. 

“Sit,” he said in his best Parent Voice and pointed at the chair. He then turned to the teacher, “So you're telling me that you were going to let kids read my sister’s book? _The fuck is wrong with you._ ”

Jackson tried to hide a grin.

“My son,” Klaus put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder, “goes to this school. My husband works here. Did you not think about how this would affect them?”

The teacher’s shoulders hunched, “Well, if I’m honest, I hadn’t realized the relation.”

“His last name is _Hargreeves_ you fucking wet sock. And even if no one related to me or my family was at this school, I don’t understand how you could let _children_ read her book. The subjects covered in it--”

“Are a good teaching method and--” the teacher started before Klaus hissed at him.

“Listen, Mr. Katz-Hargreeves,” the principal started in a forced friendly tone, “we are sorry for any trouble we have caused by the book by Ms. Hargreeves, which has been approved and--”

Vanya then knocked and opened the door, “Sorry for interrupting, but I couldn’t help but overhear. Hi, I’m Vanya Hargreeves and I’d prefer if you didn’t use my book in any class here at the school.”

“Ms. Hargreeves you can’t be in here for legal reasons and--”

“I’m okay with her being in here for this meeting,” Klaus said, raising one eyebrow. “As my husband isn’t allowed and I need the _emotional support_ to help me get through a meeting about _my childhood abuse followed by years of trauma_ being taught to kids my son goes to school with.”

Neither school employee looked very happy at what was happening.

Vanya let out a thoughtful hum, “Klaus, would you like me to call the family lawyer? Between the two of us, I’m sure we have some standing to sue the school.”

The principal paled, “Now, please, there is no need for that.” She held up a hand, “We can easily take the book out of the school syllabus and no longer use it. There is no need to call _family lawyers_. If we make sure we don’t use the book in class, can we come to an agreement? No harm, no foul?”

The three glanced at each other before Klaus turned back around, “It would certainly be a start in the correct direction. Now, I plan to take my son out of class for the rest of the day as he’s had an emotional time in class. Which, I will need to notify my husband of this as usually they come home together. You understand.”

“Of course. And we’re sorry for this whole incident,” the principal said. 

Klaus tried to hide his smirk for getting the principal to apologize when Jackson is the one who was first in trouble. Klaus ushered them out of the room, “Let’s go let Dave know. You can get your things while I do.”

“I need to let Bradley know,” Jackson said. “He’d worry otherwise.”

Klaus nodded, “Yeah, tell him I say hi and that tonight we’re making waffles and spaghetti in if he wants to join us.”

Jackson’s head tilted, “Spaghetti?”

“Oh sure. We gotta treat ourselves after an _emotional trying day_ ,” Klaus grinned at his son. 

Jackson giggled, “So I’m not in trouble?”

“Whatever for, lovebug?”

“Well, for starters, I said fuck in class,” Jackson said with a shrug. Vanya let out a quiet chuckle.

“And I said fuck to your principal. I don’t see why you’re so special,” Klaus snickered. “We’ll meet you by the office? Go get your things and talk to the Bradster.”

“Daddy, _please don’t call him that._ ”

“What's wrong with that? He sounds like a car. Cars are cool,” Klaus said. “Are you saying Bradley isn’t cool? _How could you_ , he’s your best friend.”

“I’m only talking to aunt Vanya now,” Jackson said in a dry tone. “Just so you know.”

“I think the Bradster is a neat nickname,” Vanya said.

Jackson sighed and grabbed her arm, “C’mon, you don’t want to see daddy talking to dad at school.”

“I’m gonna kiss him with tongue,” Klaus nodded. 

Jackson and his aunt Vanya split off from his daddy who went to find his dad’s classroom. 

After a few seconds of silence, aunt Vanya spoke up, “I really am sorry.”

“I know,” Jackson sighed. “It helps a lot that you are. I know you never meant or thought that this situation would come up.”

Aunt Vanya nodded. “I hadn’t. Do you think your school is actually going to stop using my book?”

“Lawyers scare them, I guess,” Jackson said, pausing outside the classroom he’d left his things in. “I’ll be right back.”

When he entered the class the other students gave cheers and clapped. He took a bow before going to his desk, getting his things. He stopped by Bradley, “Daddy is taking me out of school for the day, but I’m supposed to tell you we’re having spaghetti and waffles tonight. Also he called you Bradster, so if he does that next time you see him _please_ don’t act like it’s a cool nickname.”

“Sounds like a car,” Bradley said. 

“Christ on a cracker, not you too,” Jackson sighed as Bradley chuckled. 

“I doubt my parents will mind, so I’ll be over after school. Have a good day off with Mr. Klaus. Don’t let him get into trouble,” Bradley joked.

Jackson grinned, “Who says I won’t the one getting into trouble. More of it? Into more trouble.”

Daddy then popped his head in and raised his eyebrows when the class once again cheered. He chuckled and gave a curtsy, unaware that Jackson had bowed. He then winked at Bradley and Jackson said a quick goodbye before leaving with his family.

They soon said their goodbyes to aunt Vanya as well and before long Jackson found himself and his daddy sitting on the swings in the park near their apartment. He could tell his daddy was stewing on the book again. He’d tried to keep it from Jackson, how much he was hurt by the book, how worried he was whenever they ran into someone who had read it. 

For some reason it seemed like daddy thought that if Jackson ever read the book he’d hate his daddy. 

He would never hate his daddy.

He sure didn’t like how low his daddy’s self-worth was, wishing his daddy saw himself the way Jackson did. Jackson knew daddy had abandonment issues, with most of his family giving up on him at some point. How anyone could ever give up on his daddy, Jackson wasn’t sure. He didn’t understand it, and he knew he and his dad would never give up on daddy. 

They were idly swaying on their swings. “Did uh,” daddy started, “did you want to read it, lovebug? Not in class. But on your own?”

Jackson sighed, “Don’t be mad, but I’ve already read it.”

“You what?” his daddy turned to stare at him. “When?”

Jackson shrugged, “Years ago. I was eleven.”

His daddy blinked, he looked gutted, _”Oh._ And you still, uh--”

“Love you?” Jackson smiled softly, “Obviously daddy. Don’t be silly.”

His daddy looked like he was trying to blink back tears, “That’s good. _Eleven?_ ”

“Mr. Mills wanted Bradley to read it. He didn’t want to read it alone so we read it together,” Jackson said.

“Vick? What an _asshole._ Oh shit, The Braster has read it too?” daddy asked.

“It made both of us love you more,” Jackson explained, ignoring the new nickname. “Helped us realize how strong you are. How brave. We both respected you more and understood. Mr. Mills tried to make you seem bad, we think, but it only backfired on him. Daddy, have either of us treated you worse since reading it? Of course not, because we both care for you. Bradley trusts you more than his own father. And I have, and will always, love you.”

 _“Fuck,”_ daddy said, voice thick. “God, your dad hasn’t even read it.” He paused, “Or has he? Do you know? Has he also secretly read it?”

“I wasn’t _meaning_ to keep it a secret,” Jackson defended. “I just didn’t want to hurt you. Not like I could announce it at the dinner table. I’m sorry if it feels like I was keeping it a secret. Honestly, I didn’t mean for that. I don’t know if dad’s read it. I don’t think so? He has said he hasn’t. You just never asked me if I have.”

Daddy laughed at that, “True. I haven’t asked that, have I? _My bad_.”

Jackson leaned more, his swing making it easy for him to knock against his daddy, “Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

They soon went back home, by the time Dave and Bradley showed up, the kitchen was a mess and both Jackson and Klaus were covered in food after Klaus started a small food fight. Klaus grinned and hugged Dave, giving him a kiss on the cheek before then turning to Bradley, “The Bradster!” He chased Bradley around for a bit, attempting a hug, Bradley loudly protesting that he didn’t have a change of clothes, don’t cover him in food! _If Mr. Klaus cared at all he wouldn’t do this to the Bradster._

Klaus paused then, “The Bradster.” He turned to Jackson, “Haha! He does like it!”

“Daddy, _please._ Don’t call my boyfriend that!”

Silence for a second. 

“Boyfriend!” Klaus yelled, excited. “What? When did this happen? How come you haven’t told me yet! Why am I the last to know?”

“Well I didn’t know either sunshine,” Dave said, catching Klaus as he mimed fainting.

“Um,” Jackson said, a glance at Bradley. 

“Magpie?”

“Oh shit, did he not know either?” Klaus sat up, “Lovebug, you just can’t claim boyfriends without all parties in agreement.”

“He asked me out earlier and I hadn’t answered yet because I was thinking about it because I think I’m asexual but a relationship with Bradley sounds _right_ and I was going to talk to him about it in private but now that’s ruined!” Jackson said quickly, turning to Bradley, “Sorry.”

“I forgive you, mags,” Bradley’s grin was blinding.

“Dave, honey, let’s go to the kitchen and see about the food, huh?” Klaus dragged Dave as far as he could considering the kitchen and living room were one big room.

“Magpie,” Bradley said, voice soft. “You mean it?”

Jackson sighed, they sat down together on the sofa, “I really like you, Bradley. You’re very special to me. I _think_ I’m asexual. The idea of sex really doesn’t interest me, but the idea of like, romance? Sounds nice. I know some asexuals still date and uh, _marry_ but I thought you should know? Going into this. If you still wanted me? Even though sex isn’t appealing.”

“Of course I still want you,” Bradley said. “I want to give us a chance?”

“You don’t think that my sexuaility will ruin it? And then I’d ruin our friendship because we have to break up? And then--”

Bradley pulled Jackson into a hug, “You can’t ruin anything. That’s impossible.”

“Sorry I announced it in front of my parents,” Jackson smiled slightly.

“Better than mine,” Bradley joked. 

They soon got up, holding hands, and went towards the kitchen.

“I think we’re in-laws now,” Klaus loudly whispered to Dave.

“You know that means Vicky is your in-law,” Dave loudly whispered back. 

Klaus sighed loudly, “Oh God.”

“We only _just_ started dating, daddy,” Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“And we are so proud of you both. But this means open door policy when you both are in your bedroom together!” Klaus was excited at the idea. “Oh! Like real parents make kids do! No hanky panky!”

“Daddy, I’m asexual.”

“Let me make these rules!” Klaus whined. “Don’t take my fun away! _What even is hanky panky anyway?_ ”

Everyone shrugged. “You’re the one who said those words, sunshine. Why are you asking us?” 

Klaus then shrugged belatedly, “Alright. Fair. But! Now we have two things to celebrate! First, we beat the school up in an argument. Second, my baby is dating! _Oh god my baby is dating._ All grown up.”

“You’ve claimed he’s all grown up since he was five,” Dave said.

“Yes, but now he’s seventeen!”

“The food is burning,” Bradley stated.

Very soon the four of them were around the table, the radio quietly on in the background as they chatted and ate. The day had been full of ups and downs, all of them glad that the next day was Saturday and that for three of them they could relax. Eventually Bradley had to go home for the night, Klaus pestered Jackson about his _boyfriend_. Then that night Klaus let Dave know that apparently the boys had read the book. Dave said he still hadn’t and with a fake pout he said he felt left out. 

Things were changing, and it seemed, for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> obliquetoptimism @ tumblr


End file.
